heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-01-11 - Alien Invasion? - Chasing UFOs
Ever since Ursa learned of the approaching Alien object, she has been looking for a way to bring this news to the Sentinels. Unfortunately, she knows none of them, and Clark Kent has been tough to locate. Apparently journalists have heavy travel on their daily jobs, or perhaps some other reason she has yet to figure out. With all options ruled out, the only thing left was trying to spot that self-aware robot she encountered upon her arrival to Earth. At least he'd be intelligent enough to appreciate the significance of such news. Soaring the skies, her eyes are zooming on the ground, ever searching. Oscuros often stands out quite a lot, especially to those with superhuman senses. After all, a six-and-a-half foot tall, black-armored humanoid in a cloak tends to draw strange glances, even in a world of costumed beings. So, Oscuros -- even currently, standing on a rooftop rather motionlessly -- draws his share of attention simply by being who he is. Panacea comes up on the rooftop next to her father, although she's careful not to startle him. Not that she really could...not that he can't sense her, oh, halfway across the city. She says nothing, merely moving to stand next to the armored figure. Ursa swoops down once she spots Oscuros, slowing down her descent once she spots Panacea next to him. Curious, seems the robot is familiar with the healer, perhaps they join forces on one task force or other. Floating in the air before Oscuros and Panacea, she gives the lightly of nods of acknowledgment and offers, "the alien object approaching Earth, you know of it?" Oscuros's helmet lifts as the others approach, expressionless as always. His response to Panacea is telepathic: «Patrolling?» It carries the empathic suggestion of a quietly fond greeting and interest in her well-being, the kind of compassion expected between a father and daughter. As for Ursa, he answers aloud in his deep, computer-modulated voice. "Straight and to the point -- commendable." He nods, continuing, "I have been tracking it for several days now, yes. I have launched a probe in hopes of attaining more information, but it has not yet reached close enough range to convey any data." «For once. I've spent entirely too much of my patrol time looking for Elizraim.» She LIKES the kid, don't get her wrong... But...he is a bit of a trouble magnet. As the talk goes to the UFO, though, her ears perk up. Not yet venturing an opinion on the matter, mind. "There is never reason for empty words," Ursa agrees with Oscuros' sentiments, "I am curious if that might be a probe or something more. As well as what species sent it out." She then turns to look at Panacea, "you are the healer I've seen a while back while fighting the foolish man in the silly suit. Are you a member of the Sentinels?" "As am I," Oscuros agrees. "If it represents an extraterrestrial presence, then we must be prepared to welcome -- or defend against -- whomever or whatever it might be. I hope to determine its potential threat level with my probe." He glances back to Panacea, asking, "You have met? Interesting." Telepathically, «I do not sense that Elizraim is in any danger, for the moment at least.» Panacea shakes her head. "No. And we met, albeit briefly." Her face is unreadable as her father's, what with the full mask, although her body language is more visible. No armor. «She kicks butt.» she adds, silently, to her father. «And no. But I'm as much concerned with people being in danger from him.» "You are very cool working with a frantic crowd, that was impressive. I can respect the skills it took to control that crowd, helping the hapless men who tried to stop that foolish man in the silly suit was also kind of you." Ursa compliments Panacea as best she can, before turning to Oscuros again, "if the incoming aliens prove hostile, seeing as this planet serves as my home for now, I will lend my hand to vanquish all threats." "That would be logical," Oscuros concurs, his voice remaining as impassive as his helmet's features. "I will do the same. Whereas if they prove otherwise, it should be an interesting... cultural event." To Panacea, mentally, he sends: «If he causes harm to others, then he may be less trustworthy than I anticipated. However, I believe we must still allow him the opportunity for that trust.» «I wasn't thinking he might hurt somebody *on purpose*. He's just so clueless sometimes.» Ah yes. Telepathy, allowing for two conversations at once. "As will I." At least as much as her dad will let her. "Pity, I have been looking forward to meeting a Sentinel. At least we know there are those who are ready to protect this planet should the need arise, I trust you know as well as I, not all alien species are a friendly sort..." and as she murmurs the words, Ursa looks high into the skies, almost as if she was expecting to look right at that alien object approaching, regardless of how feasible it would be from this distance. Oscuros extends a hand, projecting a small hologram above his upturned palm. It shows a stylized view of the solar system, a glowing point of light indicating the currently tracked position of the unidentified object. "The Sentinels will most likely not announce their actions until they know more, wishing to avoid a public panic," he surmises. Panacea nods. "We probably don't want to spread this around too much. Especially if it *IS* hostile." She studies the hologram. "Do we have a course projection yet?" she inquires. Ursa turns her attention to Oscuros' generated hologram, "it makes sense, they seem to be a very secretive organization for what is supposed to be somekind of a defense force for the people." Nodding in agreement, Ursa quips, "panicing the people is never a smart decision. But it is good people like you are prepared. "I could probably work out an estimate based on current trajectory, but there may be variables introduced before the ibject penetrates the planet's atmosphere." Nodding, Oscuros agrees, "There are many variables, and a probe reading would help greatly. However, the object does seem to be moving toward the Sun. Whether it will make for Earth is not yet discernable to my instruments." As to the Sentinels, he offers no comment. Panacea nods. "For all we know, it might fly right on by, deciding we aren't interesting enough or something." She glances at Oscuros for a moment. Ursa smiles at Panacea's words, "I can certainly see why it would make such an observation, but who knows, the beings behind launching it may prove the inquisitive kind. I have said all I had to say, I shall continue in my search. Farewell," Ursa announces and sets to the skies once again. "Farewell," Oscuros echoes quietly as Ursa flies off, and he watches her go, his softly glowing blue optics tracking her movements away. Silently, he communes with Panacea. «If this is in fact a new extraterrestrial first contact we are about to face, then it means many things could happen. It could be dangerous, no matter what their intent -- change often brings disruption, which can be chaotic.» «And humans have enough difficulty dealing with other humans.» She glances up at the sky. An odd individual, that, the woman she watches leaving. Her father gives the farewell, but Panacea has fallen silent, as if in thought. «True enough,» Oscuros replies, but implicit in the words is his respect for humanity, however many shortcomings Earthlings may exhibit. «In any case, I will be pleased when I obtain additional information about our potential visitors.» He closes his open hand, the hologram fading from existence. Panacea nods. «All we can be sure of is that it IS a ship, correct? You haven't been able to determine drive basis yet?» «I'm essentially certain that it is a metallic object of constructed origin, though whether a conventional vessel or a large automated probe is unclear as yet.» He lowers his gaze slightly to study the city's skyline. «For now, the best thing to do is wait -- either for more data or for signs of the information being leaked to the public.» Category:Logs Category:Alien Invasion?